Dear Diary
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Sam's Diary goes missing and she can't find it. When Danny finds it important secrets are revealed


Dear Diary

Summary: Sam's diary goes missing and she can't find it. When Danny finds it important secrets are revealed.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just so you know.

AN: Oh my God, look who it is. It's DxSfluffluver4ever, the girl who hasn't been online for 6 months. Well, I'm sorry and I hope my usual idea of randomness is good. Enjoy and RxR!

14-year-old teens Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley were standing by their lockers waiting for school to end when they saw their best friend, Sam Manson, barge through the door. She came up to her locker and frantically started looking through her things.

Danny asked, "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam said, "I can't find 'it', have you seen 'it', please tell me you've seen 'it'!"

Danny asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sam sighed and said, "Tuck, have you seen 'it'?"

Tucker said, "Wait, you're not talking about that 'it', are you?"

Sam said, "Yes, that 'it'!"

Tucker said, "Well, where did you leave it last?" Suddenly Tucker was frantic, too.

Sam said, "I thought I left it in my drawer, you know where I keep my poem journals and then I lock it up, but when I checked it wasn't there."

Tucker said, "Okay, it couldn't have been gone for long, it can't be far."

Danny said, "Will you guys tell me what 'it' is!"

Sam sighed and said, "My diary."

Danny said, "I thought you only put pictures in your diary."

Sam said, "I do, but I have another diary and I write in it and put pictures."

Danny said, "It probably won't be so bad if someone found it."

Sam said, "You don't understand, in this diary I put in pictures of you in your ghost mode and I wrote about all our ghost battles."

Danny said, "We got to find the diary."

Sam said, "Okay, I'll check the girl's bathroom, Tuck, you check the cafeteria, and Danny, you check in the gym, one of us will find it." Danny and Tucker nodded and the three of them split up. Sam went in the bathroom and looked in every stall but no luck, she sighed and hoped Tucker would find it before Danny did. She knew if Danny found her diary he wouldn't be able to resist reading a few pages, and there were some things she didn't want Danny to know. She left the bathroom and waited to hear from Tucker while going to her classes.

Tucker looked everywhere in the cafeteria. He checked on the tables, on the chairs, and under the tables with no sight of Sam's dark purple (AN: Yeah, I decided to make her ultra-secret diary purple) journal, he shook his head and decided to help Sam look in her classes, but he hoped Danny wasn't the one who found her diary.

Danny was about to look in the gym when he noticed Paulina and Star go inside. He stared at Paulina with a dreamy look on his face and followed her. He was about to try to talk to her when he heard Paulina talk to Star about a diary they found.

Paulina said, "Hey, look a diary."

Star said, "Who does it belong to?"

Paulina said, "I don't know let's see."

They opened to the first page and said in unison, "Sam Manson!"

Paulina said, "I have an idea, let's read her diary, see what she writes about."

Star said, "Yeah, let's read."

Before they turned the page Danny came in and said, "Paulina, I need that diary."

Paulina said, "Why?"

Danny said, "I mean you probably wouldn't be interested in that boring diary, would you?"

Paulina said, "Yeah, I guess you're right, probably full of geeky Goth stuff anyways." Paulina gave Danny the diary and she and Star left.

Danny sighed a breath of relief and was about to walk out when he thought, _Sam wouldn't mind if I read just one page. _So he opened up her diary to the first page.

_3-31-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm kind of new to the whole diary thing and I don't really know what to write about so I guess I'll write about myself. My name is Samantha (Sam) Manson, I'm Goth and I have two overly-perky parents that are so different from me that sometimes I feel like I'm adopted. I have a great grandma who's really the only one I talk to in this house because she was exactly like me when she was my age. I'm 14 years old and a freshmen at Casper High. I have two great friends named Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley and I've known them forever. One of my favorite things to do is to write poetry, and I have journals full of my poems. (That no one will ever see!) Another of my hobbies is taking photos, which is why I have another journal that has nothing but pictures and I'm sure I'll put pictures in here, too. Um, I don't know what else to write about so I guess I'll stop here._

_-S.M_

On the next page Danny saw pictures of him, Tucker, and Sam laughing and having a good time. Danny decided it wouldn't matter if he read another page, so he flipped the page and began to read.

_4-2-04_

_Dear Diary, _

_Something amazing, scary, wonderful, and spectacular happened I can't even describe it in words. Okay, maybe I should just write down what happened. Let me figure how to begin. Okay, Tucker and I were hanging out at Danny's house and I suggested we go down to his parent's lab (Danny's parents are professional ghost-hunters) and check out their new ghost portal. I, of course, had my camera and I decided to take pictures (Which I placed in here and in my other diary) I took a picture of Danny putting on a white jumpsuit. _

_After I took the picture Danny said, "Okay, I showed you the ghost portal now can we go, my parents are going to be back any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyways."_

_I said, "Come on Danny, a ghost zone, aren't you curious? You gotta check it out."_

_Danny said, "You know what, you're right, who knows what awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Then he put on the jumpsuit and after I took off the picture of his dad he went inside. That's when it happened. He went inside and then Tucker and I saw a big bright green light come out of the portal and we heard Danny scream. When he came back out I tried to help him back up but he just went right through me. He collapsed on the floor and we called his parents. We waited for Danny to wake up again. When he did Tucker and I told him everything, about his hair had turned white and his eyes were green after the accident. We told him that I couldn't even help him up because he had slipped through my fingers like he wasn't even real. That's when we knew that he wasn't full human anymore. He was part ghost. That's kind of when I knew nothing's going to be the same._

_-S.M_

When Danny finished reading he thought about how right Sam was. After the accident things have never been normal. Ghost fights, new powers, and life changing experiences were typical everyday. Danny sighed and closed Sam's diary. He was walking out the gym when the book slipped from his hands and fell to the ground with a page open. Danny picked up the diary and couldn't resist reading the page that had opened up.

_4-30-04_

_Dear Diary, _

_This has been a weird and frustrating day. Danny fell in love with me! No, he didn't really fall in love with me; he was put under a spell by Ember. I wrote about Ember before, how everyone but me and Danny love her music, well as it turns out Ember's a ghost. Apparently she gets her power when people chant her name. After Ember put the spell he was like some little love sick puppy. He didn't even remember Paulina (Which was a pleasant side effect.)! After all the kids got put under house-arrest for paying more attention to Ember than the Northwestern Standardized Test I snuck out and came up to his room. When I got inside he had this weird shrine on his bed. It had all these pictures of the two of us, it had our first note, and it even had a piece of my chewed bubble gum! After I told him that I didn't feel that way about him and that he didn't really feel that way about me. _

_He said, "So why are you still holding my hands?" I gave a frustrated grunt and he said, "And why are you still wearing the Fenton Phones I gave you?" That's when I realized why I hadn't been affected by Ember's music. The Fenton Phones were able to filter out ghost noise. After that we grabbed Tucker (We accidentally left him for 12 hours on the Cram-Master 2000) and tried to shut down the volume of Ember's concert but we were caught by Ember's security a.k.a Dash and Kwan. All the while I tried to get Danny the pay attention to the concert and not on me. When my attempts failed I said, "I hate to do this to you Danny, but if I can't break Ember's spell I'm going to have to break your heart." Then I turned to face Dash and I kissed him on the… lips! Ugh, he still tastes like failure! When I finally told him I broke the spell I saw the look on Danny's face. I apologized and asked if he was alright. His reply still breaks my heart. _

_He said, "No, I feel like my heart's been ripped out, but I know who I can take it out on!" Then he fought Ember. When he realized that she was too strong he used Tucker's awful singing voice and won another battle. Luckily everything turned out fine and Danny isn't in love with me anymore. Even though it's over I can't help thinking to myself that a part of me really liked all the attention._

_-S.M_

After Danny read the entry he sighed and couldn't resist flipping through a few pages. He hoped he wouldn't remember something horrible like Sam kissing Dash.

_5-10-04_

_Dear Diary, _

_When Danny, Tucker, and me went to the water park today a lot of interesting things happened. First, Johnny 13's shadow came; of course Danny came and stopped him. After that I went into the bathroom where I had a nasty little run-in with Paulina (rude, shallow little witch!). When I came out Danny told Tucker and me that Paulina had seen him transform from Danny Phantom (Who everyone calls Inviso-Bill, ugh, he need a publicist) to Danny Fenton. Just then Paulina came. At first I told her that if she did or said anything to hurt Danny I was going to hurt her, but she interrupted and told Danny that his powers were going to be "their little secret" Ugh, I swear I wanted to throw up. Then she told Danny that his powers made him... hot. Ugh, the good thing is that Paulina is kind of dim and she might forget. At least she better. _

_-S.M_

Danny smiled and looked through the pictures on the next page. There were a lot of good memories, like the pictures he had forgotten because they were years old. He knew the pictures didn't go along with the entry, but that's how Sam was; totally random and unique. It was one of the reasons Danny had a little crush on her. Then he turned the page and continued to read.

_5-11-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been the worst day ever. It all started at lunch, Danny was telling me and Tucker that he was worried Paulina might not be able to keep his secret. I told him that the good news was that Paulina was kind of dim and as long as nothing else weird happened maybe she'd forget. Just then Johnny's shadow came and Danny had to fight him, after that Mr. Lancer came and asked Danny why Danny didn't come to clean the erasers. Before he could answer Paulina said, "He was with me, we're dating now!" The whole hallway was silent and everyone was shocked. After Mr. Lancer let them enjoy lunch I got really, really mad. _

_Tucker noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"_

_I said, "Of course I am, why would I not be? Look how happy he is!" Then I slammed my fist into a locker and left a really big dent. I don't really know what came over me and to tell you the truth I'm still kind of angry. Danny is having a wonderful time with Paulina, I'm sure. Ugh, I'll write more once I get better. What's wrong with me? Is it possible I'm… jealous?_

_-S.M_

When Danny finished reading he wondered why Sam got so angry that day, it wasn't jealousy, was it? He shook his head from that crazy thought and read more.

_5-12-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ah, sweet normalcy, today during lunch we figured out everything. It turns out the only reason Paulina liked Danny was because she was taken over by Johnny 13's girlfriend, Kitty. See, apparently Kitty was trying to make Johnny jealous by pretending to like Danny, since Johnny hates him. After Danny told us we came up with a plan to make Kitty go back with Johnny. The plan was that Danny asks for Johnny to take back Kitty by pretending to fight Danny for her. After Danny hits Johnny badly a few times Kitty will come to the rescue and they'll leave together. Fortunately the plan worked and all's well that ends well._

_-S.M_

Danny smiled as he remembered how greatly that plan worked. Johnny took back Kitty and it was great. Danny decided he wanted to read what Sam thought when the ghost king was there, so he skimmed a few pages until he found something.

_5-20-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_A bit of weird things have been happening lately. Since Danny's arch enemy, Vlad Masters, came things have been kind of hectic for him. Today when me, Tucker, Danny, and Valerie were in the hall at school Dash came. Danny avoided him the best he could but he had to use his powers then he ran off, were he had to fight Vlad. _

_Valerie, who isn't used to Danny running off, asked, "Where's he running to all the time? Only guys I see who run like that have a job, or a girlfriend."_

_I quickly said, "He doesn't have a girlfriend, Valerie."_

_She said, "I'm sure he doesn't."_

_I asked, "What are talking about?"_

_She said, "You like him."_

_I said, "Um, hello, he's my best friend!"_

_She said, "I'm sure he is, but if you like him, I mean like him like him, make a move, because if you don't somebody will." Then we were both silent. I guess it comes as no surprise to you when I tell you that when she said that I figured out I had fallen for my best friend, and that I've probably liked him for months. I mean, how could I not? Danny's smart, funny, and good-hearted, but there's one problem: he's my best friend, and I don't want to risk losing him. Oh, why did things have to get so complicated?_

_-S.M_

Danny couldn't believe what he just read. All these months he couldn't tell that Sam had liked him. He couldn't believe how clueless he was. Now he knew why they always called him that. He flipped the page.

_5-21-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today it happened, Danny left to fight Pariah Dark. I can't believe how complicated things can get. Right now I wish that things were as simple as they used to be, you know, just go to school, get decent grades, and just have fun with your friends without a single care, but now that's just a fantasy. Today Danny had to steal his parent's Ecto-skeleton, it was a dangerous suit that could drain your energy, or worse, kill you, and it was a lethal suit. _

_He said, "Come on guys, you didn't think it was always going to be as simple as shoving the Box Ghost inside the Fenton Thermos, did you?"_

_We tried to convince him not to go; we were scared we might never see him again. I knew he was probably scared too, but still, he knew he had to go._

_He knelt down and asked, "But if there's anything you wanted to say to me, now might be an excellent time to do it." I looked up at him and wanted to tell him my feelings but just as I was going to tell him we saw Pariah Dark, and we knew it was time. He smiled at me and left. Soon after Tucker and I knew we had to help, so we gathered all the ghosts and followed what we could see of Danny. Then we dropped off the ghosts and returned home. As soon as we landed we saw the sky go from black to its normal color to black again. We knew it was a sign that something was going on. We waited in Fenton Works for what seemed like hours until we saw the sky go back to its normal color again. Then Vlad disappeared and pretty soon we had Danny back with us. He was unconscious so we put him in his room and waited for him to wake up. When he woke up everyone told him what happened. I was glad to have him back with his family and back with me._

_-S.M_

Danny smiled and remembered the look Sam gave him when he woke up. It was a look of relief and of love. Danny knew he'd never forget that look. He flipped through some more pages.

_5-30-04_

_Dear Diary, _

_I have bad news. I think things are happening between Danny and Valerie. Today me and Tucker were at the mall (Where he was boring me to death!) when Valerie and Star came and sat down at the table next to us. We greeted each other._

_Tucker said, "Hi, Valerie," with a smile and in a foul way said, "Star."_

_Star returned with a foul, "Foley."_

_Valerie foully said, "Manson."_

_I said, "Whatever!"_

_After that Star asked, "Where's your loser boyfriend, Danny?"_

_Me and Valerie said, "He's not my boyfriend, and he's not a loser!" Tucker said something else but I wasn't really paying attention. _

_Then Valerie asked, "So, where is Danny?"_

_I said that he was busy, but all of a sudden Danny Phantom crash-landed on our table, then he continued to fight Technus. After that little battle Danny Phantom crashed and transformed into Danny Fenton. Valerie came up to him and they started talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they way they looked into each other's eyes I wanted to hurl._

_-S.M_

Danny sighed as he remembered what ended up happening between Valerie and him. He looked at the next entry and began to read.

_5-31-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have big news. Last night when Tucker and I were spying on Danny and Valerie (I know, I know) we realized why Tucker's PDA was acting "wonky" (Sorry, Tuck's word) it was picking up Technus! I knew I had to warn Danny, but this morning when I told him he just started laughing out loud, and let me tell you it kind of hurt. Anyway, Tucker said, "Dim lights, stalled Ferris wheels, you think the universe wants you guys to be together?"_

_Danny said, "I don't know, I might." I was in such shock all I could do was gasp. Tucker was starting to say something but I found my voice and said that we just wanted him to be happy and we were going to make space for her at our table. Clueless saw me smiling like an idiot on the outside but he couldn't tell how hurt I was on the inside. I guess I'll write more later, like when I actually don't feel like throwing up, dying, and crying at the same time._

_-S.M_

Danny couldn't believe how much pain he put Sam through. Still, he continued to read.

_6-1-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are okay, I guess. Last night Danny told me and Tucker he wanted to ask Valerie out, I didn't feel bad; I was actually doing well at accepting it when Mr. Fenton came in and said he wanted to talk to Danny alone. We left and about 30 minutes later Danny told us we were going to stop Technus once and for all. We headed to Axiom Labs and decided to stop Technus from the inside. Before he left Danny gave us the Fenton Phones and told me to hold on to a class ring. When he left I looked for a name and I saw the name Wes. When the plan failed Danny had to put on a space suit and follow Technus to outer space. The plus side was Danny got to live out his dream of being an astronaut for a while. The negative side was that Valerie the Ghost Slayer was there because her dad is a security guard there, so while Danny is trying to stop Technus he also has to watch Valerie. Luckily Danny was able to stop Technus and get Valerie back. Then this afternoon Danny was ready to ask Valerie out. He had the class ring he got from his dad that he told me to keep, and he was feeling confident. When Valerie came to Danny Tucker and me decided to leave to give them some privacy. I couldn't really make out what had happened but by the looks of it I could tell Valerie had dumped Danny. When she left I came up to Danny and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. He looked up at me and asked me to hold on to the ring. I took the ring and happily sighed, "Clueless", and then I walked off. Boy, will Danny ever learn? _

_-S.M _

Danny shook his head, gave a small chuckle and thought, _yeah, will I ever learn? _Then he skimmed \a few pages

_6-7-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my God! You will never guess what happened today at the Nasty Burger! Okay, I was trying to enjoy tofu soy malt because as you know I am an Ultra-Reyclo vegetarian when I noticed Danny drooling over Valerie (Yeah, he still isn't over her). I kindly asked him not to drool over my sandwich when Tucker made a joke that, fortunately for him, I disregarded because Danny was still drooling. Tucker noticed, too and advised him to let go. Danny sighed and said he knew he had to, but it wasn't easy because it's hard to like someone you know you can't have. I practically spit up my grape soda and said I'd never drool over a boy (which is true, even though I like Danny I haven't drooled over him- yet) Suddenly I saw a very cute boy come in. I talked to him for a bit and found out his name's Gregor, he's an exchange student from Hungry and we have a lot in common, like he's Goth and an Ultra-Reyclo vegetarian. Now I know what you're thinking, "What about Danny?" Well, nothing's really going on between me and Gregor, I mean, I don't like him as much as I like Danny. Besides, I hardly know him._

Anger filled Danny as he remembered what that phony Gregor did. He calmed down and continued.

_6-8-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe what happened! Gregor kissed me! We were coming out of the mall where we ate spaghetti, he told me I had a tiny one on the bottom of my lip; he leaned forward and kissed me! Now of course I told him we were rushing things a bit, after all, I barely met him. He said he understood and I said I just needed to figure some things out. He said of course and he took me home. Okay, I'm going to figure some things out right now. Let's see, I've known Danny forever and he's my best friend. I know everything about Danny. Now Gregor, I've only known him for a few days, I don't know anything about him. That's one for Danny. Now, with Danny I can tell him anything. I can tell him my dreams, my secrets, my problems, I trust him completely. Gregor, not so much, I mean I trust Gregor, I guess but not enough to tell him my deep secrets. Trust is important and Danny won another for Danny. Then there's support, Danny's always been there for me, we've been there for each other. I was there for all his ghost battles and he's been there for all my battles. Like the time I got really sick and had to go to the hospital, he was there comforting me. He was the first person I told when I wanted to turn from punk to Goth. He helped me with my transformation even though I knew he thought it was kind of weird. Danny's always supported me. I don't know if Gregor would've done the same things Danny did, another one for Danny. Then there's something else, I think Danny only thinks of me as a friend, I mean there are times when he blushes, like when I held his hand to make them warm, but I'm not sure. Besides, he likes someone else. Gregor, on the hand, is already willing to tell me how he feels, he did kiss me, that's one for Gregor. There's also that whole he likes someone else thing again. I mean, Danny likes Valerie, and it pains me when I see him drooling over her, not only because I want him and he's completely forgetting about me, but because I know how badly he wants her, and I know he wont stop until she wants him, too. I can't keep feeling tortured when I see that I'm never going to be good enough to have the same attention, and I can't keep feeling tortured for him because I know won't like him like that. I can't keep waiting for him to come to me and say he wants me, too. It's too much torture, that's another for Gregor. Another thing is that Gregor and I have a lot in common, we're Goth, we like poetry, we're vegetarian, and we like stars and space, things like that. Danny and I have some things in common but most of the time we're completely different, one for Gregor. Okay, I just realized that it's a tie, so I have to move on to the biggest question: Who I like more. Maybe I should think of why I keep waiting in the shadows for Danny and why I torture myself like that. I mean, I'm not the kind of girl who gets crushes all the time. I mean, if I do get a crush it's not really that big. I mean, if my crush on Danny was a normal crush for me, I wouldn't get as jealous as I do. I wouldn't get sick every time Valerie and Danny were together like when they were hanging out, and I definitely wouldn't wait around like I am now. I guess it's because he's my best friend, and I already liked him as a friend, that's probably why I have a crush on him now. With Gregor I probably wouldn't get jealous if another girl talked to him, and I definitely wouldn't wait for him to like me. I think its obvious Danny won, and I think it's obvious that I like Gregor, but I love Danny. Thanks for helping!_

_-S.M_

Danny smiled as he read that Sam preferred him over Gregor. He was glad after all that, Sam still loved him. He read the next page.

_6-9-04_

_Dear Diary, _

_Danny Fenton has really crossed the line! I don't think I can forgive him! Now, I know what you're thinking, how can I be angry when yesterday I wrote down I loved him. Here's what happened, today at lunch I was actually eating with him and Tucker when Danny asked, "So do anything fun last night?"_

_I calmly said, "I don't know, just hung out."_

_He asked, "With Gregor?"_

_I asked, "Why is that any of your business?" Then he came up real close and looked at my face._

_I asked, "What are you doing?"_

_He said, "Nothing, just checking for pimples, dimples… spaghetti sauce." _

_Right then I knew what he was talking about and I yelled, "You used your ghost powers to spy on me! You've really crossed the line!"_

_He said, "Not you, I was spying on Gregor, he's so obviously working with the Guys in White."_

_I said, "Oh, that's right, the only way a boy could possibly like me is if it was part of some deranged plot to get you, ego much?" Then Gregor came and asked if I wanted to do something, I was so angry I gladly left. Now I better go before I get even angrier at Danny._

_-S.M_

Danny felt a bit mad at himself when he remembered he stooped so low to spy on Sam, but he turned the page.

_6-10-04_

_Dear Diary,_

_Thank God, this morning Danny apologized. Well, it kind of helped that I wasn't angry at him anymore, I was mad at Gregor. It turns out Gregor lied about everything; his name isn't even Gregor, its Elliott! I was feeling so low, Danny was right, he was a phony. Today he even called me pretty by accident when he apologized! I swear the things he does! I guess it's one of the reasons I love him!_

_-S.M_

When Danny finished Sam came in. She stared at the open diary in horror.

She said, "So, you know now?" Danny just nodded. Sam nodded back and turned to leave when Danny grabbed her.

Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

Danny smiled and said, "Something I should have done a long time ago." Then he grabbed her and kissed her.

The End

Hey, how did you guys like it? I know I promised another story, and don't worry it's still coming; I just decided to post this first. I'm sorry if it wasn't good. I am coming out a slump you know! If you don't like it please don't worry about flaming me, it is my first story in months. So say what you will as long as you review!

_DxSfluffluver4ever_


End file.
